Need is too needy
by Komikitty
Summary: Rated PG for language. Hellboy finally reveals what he needs. No Liz bashing, but no LizHellboy either. This is a MyersHellboy. Nothing explicit...except for the swearing.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HELLBOY! Yes this is Movieverse and you want to know what is it?

IT'S SLASH! MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS! And do you want to know WHY?

Because there isn't enough John/Hellboy out there.

PS: There's some unlabeled Point of Veiw changes, so don't be alarmed.

&

"You sure you don't want a lift Myers?" John smiled.

"Yeah, I've got paperwork to file." The other agent chuckled.

"I don't envy you, that big monkey generates more paperwork then an insurance company." Myers rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know it. I'll see you tomorrow." He watched the other man leave. It wasn't just paperwork that kept him at the BRPD; though he was loathe to admit it. This was the only place he felt at home now. His apartment, nice as it was, was just too…empty. Here he felt…well, accepted if not needed. And that was part of the problem.

"John, are you alright?" The man blinked; somehow he'd ended up in Professor Broom's old Library.

"Oh, sorry Abe. I was just-"

"Thinking. We do need you John." The former FBI agent massaged his temple.

"Abe…" The icthosapien appeared chagrined.

"My apologies, but you are projecting rather strongly." It was John's turn to wince.

"Sorry. I'll just finish the paperwork, then crash." The fishman smiled.

"Your cot is in the corner." Myers looked at the little cot. It was surprisingly comfortable, for being a bit too small.

"You know me to well. Thanks Abe, I'll be back after I've filed these sighting denials." He waved a sheaf of papers and made his way to the filing room followed by Abe's watery chuckles.

Half an hour and three paper cuts later he finally returned to the homey library and sank into one of Broom's comfortable chairs. The tank appeared empty, meaning Abe had retired to his sleeping chamber.

"I'd swear that he gets seen on purpose just to see what lies Manning will cook up to save his tail." John muttered, taking deep breaths, trying to still his emotions so as not to disturb the ictho's rest. Controlling his feelings had gotten harder to do since Hellboy and Liz had split up. A 'Mutual split' they said. And he knew it was, but lately feelings he'd thought he had for Liz had been popping up around her Ex. Not good.

"Peace, calm, tranquility." For every deep breath in, he recited this small mantra and felt himself becoming still, serene. The ache in his head receded as his muscles relaxed.

"Peace, calm-" A hand dropped on his shoulder startling him out of the chair, rolling over the desk scattering papers, but fortunately missing the inkwell, and landing on the opposite side facing his assailant.

"Hellboy!" The Demon was laughing, clutching his sides.

"Gods Boyscout! You shoulda seen your face!" John glared as his headache began to come back.

"Oh? What about yours? Saw it real good on the front page of the Tabloids." Yellow eyes flashed.

"They caught me by surprise." John growled; a feat for a human with the wrong set of vocal chords.

"TWICE! Red, that's twice too many! We're running out of excuses!" The demon leaned forward his stone hand thumping as he placed it on the desk.

"Then think up new ones."

"Why don't you just try not getting caught?" The temperature skyrocketed as yellow met blue and tempers flared. What had started out as mere familiar banter had deteriorated into a flaming row.

"YOU try fighting demons and not attracting attention!" Myers threw his hands into the air.

"You weren't fighting demons! You were out, without permission, on a joy run!" The red skinned demon sneered.

"Since when did I need permission to do what I wanted?" John's eyes narrowed.

"We're a TEAM and that means I need to know where you are!" Hellboy snorted.

"We're only a team because you were assigned to me. I don't need you." And Myers snapped. Three days of little sleep, worrying over his friend's disappearance, almost endless paperwork and then Manning's scathing reprimand for 'letting' him escape finally took its toll.

The inkwell shattered on HB's forehead, the black liquid trickling down his face, somehow avoiding the demon's eyes as the BRPD agent turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Wrong thing to say Red." The ink splattered enforcer turned to the now occupied tank.

"What are you talking about fishface?" Abe spread his webbed hands.

"He is a sensitive soul Red. He is prone to take things seriously." Hellboy began to look uncomfortable.

"He knows I didn't mean it…" Abe merely floated there, not saying anything, simply letting the deep silence speak for itself.

&

John handed the cab driver his fare and stormed up the stairs to his apartment. How DARE he?! So maybe he wasn't the best of partners but he'd always tried hadn't he? And that whole Rasputin fiasco! If he hadn't been there to toss the crucifix, what would have happened then? He slammed the door and clomped into his kitchenette, avoiding the cat water and food bowls by habit.

"So he doesn't need me? Fine. I don't need him." No, just the security, warmth and acceptance he shows you, whispered a traitorous voice in his head.

"I can go it alone! I've done it before!" And then you met him, and realized what you'd been missing.

"….Shut up." You can still remember the first thing he said to you.

"…" It was true, the first words he'd heard out of the red ape…

I hate those comic books…they never get the eyes right.

It was true to. They never captured the spark, the life, the pure passion, the wry humor, the…the essence of Hellboy. Myers smacked his head against the refrigerator door.

"Gahh!" The two cats on his counter stared at him.

&

Hellboy paced his room. John knew he'd only been joking…right? He hadn't meant to get angry, but…he'd been having trouble controlling himself around Myers. The man was either fantastic to be with or just constantly rubbing him the wrong way! There were the times Myers would just sit there, outside his door, reading whatever new book he'd brought in for the day, and just his presence was comforting. Times when he'd wheel in the food making quips like,

Geeze Red! You're lucky you work out, if you didn't you'd be as big as the Goodyear by now.

"Who actually SAYS 'Geeze' nowadays?" Hellboy muttered under his breath.

And then there were times when they couldn't even be in the same building. If they so much as passed eachother in the hall the temperature would rise and anyone else nearby would have the sudden urge to leave. And God forbid they actually had to talk to one another! It was like two Toms facing off for the same alley, claws and teeth, fur flying. But when it was over and the agent was standing there flushed and panting from yelling…THOSE were the moments when the strangest feelings and notions entered his head. He'd come perilously close to kissing the human four days ago. That's why he'd left, to cool down. How was he supposed to know the Boyscout would take the fall for him?

"It wasn't like I ASKED him to." He growled stepping over a lazing cat.

"Hey Red." The muscled demon jumped, turning to face the intruder.

"Damnit Liz! Don't sneak up on me like that." The Pyrokinetic snorted.

"I didn't sneak up on you. You just didn't hear me coming."

"Not much of a difference." Hellboy muttered sullenly, tail lashing.

"Well, I have good news for you." Something in her voice told him she didn't really think it was good news but was humoring his delusions. He hated it when she talked with that tone.

"What?"

"John won't be coming in tomorrow." It took a while for that to sink in, and when it did his first thought was, 'Oh Jesus, I've driven him away for good!' What came out of his mouth however was much calmer.

"Why not?" Liz snorted.

"Apparently the big goober tripped over one of your cats on his kitchen tiles and broke his arm." HB's sigh of relief was more felt, then seen or heard and Liz had to hide a smirk. Oh it was too perfect! They'd been dancing around it for weeks, but she was going to put a stop to that. It was getting uncomfortable, for EVERYONE, and the only two who didn't know what the hell was going on, were the two involved!

"At least it wasn't a monster." The demon muttered lighting a cigar. Liz could translate that without trying. 'At least he's not dead, thank God.'

"Well he's gonna be out for a while, so YOU'RE gonna be on a pretty tight leash." Hellboy snorted, rolling his eyes.

"When are they going to stop treating me like I'm some human teenager?" The complaint was old, familiar, comforting. Liz grinned and gave his back a reassuring pat.

"When hell freezes over." Before Hellboy could retort the bases Klaxons started wailing.

&

John sighed and shifted his arm, trying futilely to scratch an itch just out of reach under the cast. It had been two months already, and he was sure his arm was hideously pale and scrawny. The Bureau had him doing paperwork, at home. He hadn't been down to the compound in two months, and he was missing his friends furiously. He'd seen Liz once or twice. But she could never stay long, and news about HB was scarce. When she did have any it was only that he wasn't injured, or had been and was healing well.

Myers was going nuts…And Hellboy wasn't doing to much better.

&

Abe sighed as the red figure once again made a circuit around the Library.

"Red, please, that is extremely distracting."

"How much more time off does he need?" The Icthosapien tried to focus on the page of his third book.

"It was a serious fracture."

"It's been ten weeks!"

"He doesn't heal as fast as you." Hellboy watched as Abe floated over to the next book.

"Well he should." He knew it didn't make sense and he knew it wouldn't happen but he couldn't help but feel upset that it wouldn't. Why COULDN'T Myers heal as fast as him? It wasn't fair.

"Life's not fair Red."

"Don't get all psychic with me fella."

"Nothing psychic about it, you're-"

"Easy, I know."

&

"Alright Mr. Myers, that's it. If you'll please drop off your records at the front and we'll see you in two weeks." John nodded flexing his weak right arm.

"Right. Thanks." The walk to the front didn't take long, but he couldn't help realizing that he was going to need more time to get back in shape before he could start following Hellboy around on missions again. He winced at how many pull-ups and pushups and curled arm hangs he was going to be doing in PT over the next month.

&

"Well HB You'll be happy to know he's gotten the cast off and will be coming back tomor-" Liz yelped and she was picked up and spun.

"FINALLY!"

"Red! Put me down!" But even Liz couldn't hide a smile as he set her down gently on the cement floor. Something seemed to occur to Hellboy and he looked at her questioningly.

"How do you know?" Liz looked at her nails.

"I have my sources." There was a disbelieving snort and she grinned up at him.

"Honestly? He called. Said he'd come in tomorrow. He asked to talk to you, but I didn't want to have him on hold forever while I went looking for you." The red demon made a sound of exasperation.

"Ya know Sparky, sometimes…" He shook his fist and Liz laughed.

&

Myers pushed the huge cart down the hall, his right arm protesting the rough treatment after weeks of dormancy.

"Oh put a sock in it." He muttered, pushing the cart through the open door leading to his charge's room.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." The Agent's heart stopped for a fraction of a second then resumed beating at twice the pace. That voice, it felt like a lifetime since he'd heard it last.

"Well I work here don't I? Let's see, we've got Pancakes, bacon and eggs. The sausage is on another cart with the syrup." He turned to go get it but a preternaturally strong hand gently grabbed his wrist, causing him to wince.

"It still hurts?" Hellboy's voice was surprised. John could just imagine his eyebrows up, golden eyes wide.

"It just twinges a little." Silence sat there, big and awkward, waiting for someone to say something.

"Boyscout…John…" The former FBI felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body. Never had the demon said his name like that, soft, and nervous. He couldn't say anything, his mouth was dry and his tongue felt like a lump of lead. One of the cats knocked over a stack of videos causing both to jump, and ruining the moment. The red demon heaved a gusty sigh and released his wrist.

"How'd you break it?" Myer's turned, a small smile playing around his lips.

"I think those Cats you had me take in planned it as revenge for being away so long…I'm serious!" But the red ape had gone into whoops of laughter. John crossed his arms and frowned. He didn't see how it was funny!

"Honestly Myers why would they?" Now that he came to tell someone else it DID sound silly, but he still felt that the two elderly cats had planned it

"I don't know, maybe to get me away from here." He silently cursed his mouth as the taller being froze. The oppressive feeling was back. The light of the silent TV screens flickered, he didn't even bother looking to see what was playing, probably some old cartoon.

"I should get that sausage…" He turned to go but was stopped by a stone hand on his shoulder, Hellboy sighed.

"John…You know I didn't mean it right?" Hope flared but the man held it at bay.

"Didn't mean what?" Another sigh, soft and frustrated.

"Not gonna make this easy are you…" Myers turned and looked up; meeting eyes the color of the setting sun. The emotions in those eyes confused him; they were unsettled, deep and grasping. He was losing himself in those eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The tone was supposed to cold and clipped, but came out as slightly hurt and defiant.

"I…I'm sorry about before. The agency does need you." Pain…Hide it! His brain screamed even as his heart committed seppuku.

"Well I'm not doing it much good standing here, now am I?" He turned to leave again and gasped as strong arms, one flesh, one stone, pulled him back and turned him around.

"Let me finish." Wide blue eyes were captured by burning yellow. Hellboy scanned every inch of his face then came back to the eyes, windows to a soul of light and purity, all that was good in the world.

"I was lying…when I said I didn't need you."

"Wha-?"

"Let me finish Damnit." The grip was suddenly gone and Hellboy was staring at the opposite wall, tail curling and straightening in an unconscious nervous gesture. Not that John noticed because his gaze had wandered down to the firm sculpted backside it was protruding above, no! Not at all!

"I do need you…I need you because…" He faltered, and so did Myers's heart beat.

"Damn I'm no good at this." John gasped as he was pinned against the wall, his mouth captured in a searing kiss. His knees felt weak, the background pain in his wrist disappeared, and he practically melted; his lips parting under the onslaught, allowing himself to be fully consumed. As quickly as it had started it ended, leaving the human feeling cold and bereft.

"Okay…I'm done." And then from awe and hope rose anger.

"Done? DONE?! You have the NERVE to _kiss_ me and then you say you're DONE?!" Hellboy stepped back in shock. And Myers forced him back another step with a shove, His face a mask of righteous indignation and hurt.

"How DARE you! I don't mind you kissing me, but then saying you're done? All you needed me for was a Kiss?! Well FUCK you, you red monkey!" The Light dawned and Hellboy growled.

"What are you laughing at you-" And he was stopped by flesh fingers on his lips.

"Is that all you think I need you for? I need you for more than your bod." The 6ft 5in demon looked him up and down, causing the former FBI agent to blush.

"Fine as it may be. I need you to be with me, even when I'm an ass. To just be near me. To just BE. I can't..." He stopped, his non-human heart clenching slightly.

"I can't ask you to love me…but…I do need you." It was Hellboy's turn to be surprised as John stood on his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You don't need to ask me to love you…I already do."

THE END

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, it sucked. But Hell, it was FUN! It's just a bit of drabble till my muse decides to help me come up with the next plot twist for my LoK story. Please don't flame it…its very young.


End file.
